A new Fire
by Booknerd19
Summary: Katniss Everdeens 16 year old daughter Aspen isn't near ready to mentor two capitol tributes. But when a secret underground group of assassins find out about her displeasure in her job, things will go terribly wrong. With the help of Finnick Odairs son she must find away to stop this group, before it's too late Rated T for some violence... Eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

When I wake up, I can see the gray morning light shining through my window. I swing my legs over the side of my bed and slide my feet into my Brown Leather boots, then, I pull on cream colored, thick pants and a warm long- sleeved olive shirt and my mother's old hunting jacket. When I head downstairs I smell the un-mistakable smell of a burnt out fire, the coals are glowing slightly in the old stone fireplace. I look over and on the love seat my 12 year old brother Sage is sleeping softly, his mop of blonde hair, sweeping over his face. This makes me idly curious as to where my other two siblings are. Rain and Briar probably asleep with my mother, or in their own beds dreaming. Quietly I open the door and head outside. Its late December, and there's a fresh blanket of snow on the ground. The temperature is well below freezing. But of course I don't mind. Today would be nice, if it wasn't the first reaping in 16 years. Of course I don't have to worry. This reaping will be for the Capitol children, the offspring of the so called horrible people who used to rule Panem. Twenty-four of the children of the either living or dead rulers of the capitol and the citizens that lived there will be chosen to participate in a fight to the death on live Television. My mother will mentor two children, a boy and a girl. As well as my father, but here's the horrible catch. My mother has asked me to mentor two children as well, given most of the leaders of the rebellion are dead. I have excellent survival skills, all that my mother, Katniss Everdeen, has taught me. But I still don't want to do this. So to get over my horrible job, I'm going into the woods, to cope. I silently slip through the opening in the fence and head out, bow and quiver on my back. My mother had told me stories of her having to hide her weapons, and having to sneak into the woods to find food for her family, which included my grand-mother and my late aunt Primrose, who died during the rebellion. But now I can go into the woods freely, and I don't rely on the things I shoot. I just shoot them because I can. In the woods I must be quiet. I don't want to attract a pack of wild dogs, or a rogue bear. A few hours past and all goes well, I manage to shoot a rabbit and three fat squirrels. But after walking into unfamiliar territory I hear it the sound of wolves howling.

Chapter 2

Panic courses through me I have a few minutes on my side. But that howl sounded close, my only source of escape would be to climb and fight from above. I hear the howl louder I know there close, but the question still remains. How close? I climb a tree as quickly as I can. And make it just in time, because when I reach a branch and turn around. I see the pack run into the clearing just below me. They sense me, I can feel it. I can tell by the way there sniffing the air, and circling the tree I'm in. I quickly load my bow and aim right for the wolves head, when a knife enters the wolves back. I sit there shocked while knives fly from out of no-where, then a tall red headed boy, who looks to be about my age. 15 or so runs into the clearing. My eyes widen, I know this boy. I see him sometimes in school, but what is he doing here? I watch in silence as he walks up to one of the wolves. Debating on whether or not I should show myself. Curiosity wins over and I slowly climb down. "Who are you?" I ask "why are you out in the woods?" he just smiled at me

"I guess I should be asking you the same thing, I'm out here because I can be. Who are you?"

"Aspen Everdeen, or uh, Mellark" I say. My family's story is a complicated one. My mother was married to Peeta, my father, but her last name didn't change. So here I am, having to explain to everyone why I have two last names. And I hate it. The Boy gives me a confused look

"So you're Katniss and Peeta's kid huh?" I nod, and he smirks

" Yeah I can tell" he says. "You look a lot like her"

"I do" I ask, a quizzical look on my face. He just smiles and nods. "Okay, now you know my name. What's yours" I ask

"Sparrow" He says, a crazy grin spread across his face. I eye him suspiciously.

"You're named after a small brown bird?" I ask. The comment obviously made him unhappy.

"_And you're named after a tree, what difference does it make?" he asked. _

"Oh no difference, just commenting" I say, then I eye one of the wolves.

" _I'm selling these" I say, a smile spreading across my face_

"oh no you're not" He replies. "I killed them, I sell them" I roll my eyes. Then I sigh

"Ok, ok fine. You can take them. I doubt anyone around here decent enough would buy them anyways." I say with a smile.

" oh you'd be surprised" he says " District 12 may not be as poor and helpless as it once was, but I'm sure any one decent enough would buy wild dog skins"

I roll my eyes again at the comment, but he's right. District 12 used to be the poorest district in the country. Where people would die every day from starvation, but now since the rebellion everyone has more than enough to eat.

"So" he says, breaking the silence. "You going to the reaping today?"

"I have to" I reply "I'm going to be a mentor"

"Well" he replies "Maybe you should get back then"

I look at the sky, it's very light now. Probably around eleven, I sigh and look at the boy. Sadly he's right. my family leaves for the "Roman Capitol" as it's now called. It was called that to symbolize a new city that rose from a horrid one, just as Rome rose from Greece

"You're right. I guess I'll see you around when the games is over?"

"yea, or maybe before" he says

"Im going to be busy I won't have time to get into the woods and I'm not even going to be here i-"

The boy cut me off mid- sentence saying

"I know, but you see I'm a mentor too. My last name is Odair." Then with that, he ties up the wolves and lugs them away.

Odair, wait Odair. My mom's friends name during the rebellion was Finnick Odair. He had a wife, Annie. But he's dead. Surely that must have been his son. But Annie was living in district four. Or so people say. Why would Odairs kid be here? I ponder this as I walk home, and by the time I reach my house I can tell from the outside it's bustling with activity. When I walk in the first thing I see is my father. Peeta Mellark, glaring at me,

"Aspen. We told you to be home by ten" he said.

"I know" I say "I just lost track of time. I'm sorry"

In response my father just sighs. I quickly brush past him and head down the hall. My little sister Briar storms past. Her dirty blonde hair braided in two braids down her back. She looks to be about eleven. But she's only eight.

"Nice to see you too Briar" I mutter

She whips around and glares at me then looks up at my mother, who's just entered the room

"Mommy" she whined "Rain stole my hair ribbons"

My mother just sighed and looked down at her

"It's ok sweetie. I have extra hair ribbons for you in the drawer in the bathroom. Ok."

"Ok." Briar muttered, before storming back down the hall to the bathroom

My mother's attention turned to me. And she frowned when she saw me in my hunting clothes. Even when she frowned she looked beautiful. Her long dark hair in her signature braid, and she was wearing a pale green dress with lace embroidery around the skirt and sleeves.

"Why aren't you ready?" she asked

"I lost track of time mom, I'm sorry. But I promise I'll get started right now" I manage to get out, just before I jog up the stairs to my room.

In my room, laid out on my bed is a pale pink silken long sleeved dress. I frown at the thing. I've never been fond of the color pink, and the floral lace patterns around the skirt aren't my style. But it's what my mother picked out and I guess I'll just have to deal with it. I pull the dress over my head and glance in the full length mirror hanging on my wall. The dress suites me, in an odd girly kind of way. Just as I'm about to try to manage my hair my mother comes in.

"Oh you look Beautiful!" she exclaims, a smile spreading across her face.

"Beautiful" I murmur last time I checked, I didn't need a lacey dress to make me beautiful"

My mother frowns at me for a minute

"That's not what I meant Aspen, and you know that!" she said, her tone harsh.

I sigh and pull on the ends of my hair

"I know. Now what do you want me to do with my hair?" I ask.

"Here, let me" she said.

She walked over to me and grasped my hair, then started braiding a gorgeous French braid, my hair was long and by the time she had finished the end of the braid was to my waist. My mother sighed

"There we go" she said with a smile, than she walked and stood next to me.

We looked a lot alike. We both had gleaming black hair and the same facial structure and size. The only difference was I had my father's blue eyes and pale skin tone.

"Now I truly look beautiful" I say. My mother just smiled

"Yes you do Aspen, now put your shoes on and meet us downstairs. The hovercraft should be here any minute"

With that my mother left the room and walked down the stairs. And I walked over to my bed pulled on a pair of beautiful shoes that matched the dress. Then I walked down stairs with the rest of the family. They were all dressed in their best. Sage, as handsome as my father. His gray eyes gleaming and his blonde hair out of his face. Then my two little sisters Briar and Rain, Rain was my mother's exact look alike. Even more then I was. We all walked outside and a hovercraft appeared in the sky, then a black ladder dropped. My heart raced as I gripped the ladder. I wasn't ready to be thrown into such a barbaric job. If I had it my way, I would stay here, in district twelve. But of course I didn't. So I climbed the ladder, hoping that something good would happen in the Roman Capitol. But I seriously doubted it.

Chapter 3

The hovercraft ride from home to the Roman capitol, RC as the flight attendant called it, was quick. My mother commented on how it was much quicker than a train ride. It took us two hours to arrive in the RC, and once we landed it was more hectic then anyone could ever imagine. Camera crews everywhere. Reporters swarmed the area with large microphones trying to talk to us. Despite the excitement in the room, the whole thing was terrifying. My Father had to literally shove his way through the crowd to get us inside a huge building. Once inside we were led through the massive space. The place was beautiful. Lush velvet Couches, marble floors, and pillars made of Ivory. I knew the stuff from a lesson on different rock types at school. Our guide finally led us to a small room underneath what was said to be the stage. Briar, Rain, And Sage were taken from us and seated on the front row. My mother, father and I. Would get to rise from metal platforms and sit on stage to be assigned children to mentor. I wasn't quite ready for this. Especially not ready for the people buzzing around us with boxes of makeup. By the time they were done cramming powder on my face, I looked like a beautiful alien from outer space. Rosy lips, brilliant Blue eyes. It was amazing! My mother and father looked magnificent as well. The roar from above was so loud, it was overwhelming. I didn't like how excited everyone sounded we were giving twenty- four children a death sentence. Despite the constant reassurance from everyone that we were doing the right thing, and that the dastardly capitol had it coming to them. It all still felt wrong. Finally a man came in and adjusted us each on a separate metal platform. And instructed us to stay and not move till the platform stopped. Then I heard a rumbling sound coming from the plat form, and it started moving. I was separated from my mother's gaze for just a moment before I was pounded by brilliant bright lights.

Chapter 4

The lights were so warm, iridescent even. I wobbly made my way across the stage and sat in a chair next to my mother. I looked out amongst the crowd, and noticed the section where the capitol children were being kept. All oddly dressed, apparently this was how they dressed before the rebellion. A terrible thought hit me. They couldn't dress like the rest of us because the leaders wanted them to be embarrassed. They wanted them to be the outcasts. The ones that would be changed, done up to look like the rest of us. The same thing that happened to the tributes in the previous games. A women, thin and tall, in a long golden dress adorned with diamond jewelry stepped out. She had long lush auburn hair and twinkling brown eyes, and was in fact beautiful. The crowd cheered at her appearance and she greeted them

"Good evening everyone" She said, her voice was sweet and smooth "Today is the day we've all been waiting for. For sixteen years, leaders of our nation have been planning this event. Today is the day of the reaping of the capitols children!" The room went nuts, cheering and applauding. Then the women went on and listed all the hardships the capitol put the districts through, and explained the rules of the Games and so on. Then two huge glass bowls were rolled out, one with the boys names and the other with the girls names.

"Well everyone, now is the time you have all been waiting for, I shall draw twelve girls names, and twelve boys names" Again the crowd went berserk. And then I noticed the capitol children, some holding hands. Others even crying, my stomach churned, I was so nervous I didn't even pay attention until it was time to assign mentors. One by one the women called the mentors forth. Then she called out that boy. Sparrow Odair. By the look on my mother's face I knew that she sensed the same thing I did. Then my father was assigned two kids with names so odd I couldn't even dare to pronounce them, and the same with my mother. Then the women called me forward. Nervousness seeped through me and I walked up to the women.

"And last, but certainly not least, our last mentor Aspen Everdeen will be assigned…" She reached into the bowl and pulled out a slip of paper then she read it carefully into the microphone

"Agrippina Snow"

She peered out into the audience and a slight girl with bright green tutu and pink hair and dark eyeliner around her green eyes stepped forward, she was young, really young, thirteen at the most. But she steadily walked to the stage and climbed up the steps, than she shook my hand. Oh god I thought, a girl with a name I can't even pronounce! I looked over at the girl and realized that her eyes were watery. I decided it would be best to just not speak to her for now.

"Well" the women said "It's time to select our boy tribute!" She placed her hand in the second bowl and pulled out another paper. Then read the name

"Amicus Ceaser"

A tall older boy, around 17 stepped forward. He had lemon yellow curls and scary blue eyeliner surrounding he warm brown eyes. He mounted the stage and shook my hand, then turned to the audience. Suddenly a man ran out and whispered in the beautiful women's ear, the women just nodded, than a cruel smile played across her lips

"Oh what a treat I have for you all, as our sources say. Agrippina is president snows grand- daughter!" She turned to Agrippina. "How does it feel to know your grand- fathers plan to keep the districts at bay has now blown up in your face, Hmm sweetie?" The whole crowd laughed and a tear streamed down the girls cheek. This was going too far. Sure her grand- father was a bad person. But that gave them no leverage to treat her like this. So instead of slapping the women (which I was so very tempted to do) I just glared at her. There was more applause and then I sat down again, the two children were required to stand at the front of the stage and shake hands with one another. Then the rest of the selected children stepped up, while the audience got a good look at them. Then the event was over and each child followed there mentor outside. I got to get a good look at them, than I looked over at agripnut or whatever her name was.

"I'm sorry about what happened back there" I said, and managed a smile

"Really?" the girl asked.

"Really" I said, it was hard to keep a straight face though. The girl's accent was so odd, and clearly impossible to describe.

"Now do you have a nickname?" I asked "because I can't pronounce you're real name"

"Aggy" she replied "you can call me Aggy"

I nod in approval, than glance over at the boy

"Amiscus" I said

"Amicus" the boy corrected.

"Ok, ok Amicus. You were very brave out there."

The boy smiled, then a women came up and directed us to our floor, this is where Aggy, Amicus and I would stay until the games. For the past 16 years, the previous residents of the capitol, and their children. Were treated horribly, held in prison cells and fed only twice a day. The only luxury they were allowed to keep was there, eclectic style. So the kids were happy and shocked to see such nice things. I thought the kids were going to try to cut off the velvet from the couches when a server came in and told us it was time for dinner.

Chapter 5

At dinner, Amicus and Aggy weren't very talkative. Of course the main reason was because they were stuffing there mouths with all the delicacies the RC had to offer. Delicious roasted Chicken, stuffed mushrooms in a red sauce, Drinks of every flavor and color. Looking at them reminded her of what her mother and father described their faces to be when they arrived in the capitol. And like these kids, they had never seen or tasted food so amazing in their lives. When they finish I get there attention.

"So guys, you each have a stylist. He or she will come up with your designs for the chariot ride and your interviews. You will also be given three days in the training center, and on your last day you will have you evaluations. Now I will help you in the arena as much as I can, but only if you agree to do exactly as I say. Am I understood?"

"Yes" they both said in unison

I smile and lean back some

"Good, now off to bed. Tomorrow your stylists will work with you"

I watch as they both silently get up and head off down the hall to their private rooms. Then I release a sigh and look down. I'm still in the horrid pink dress. I stand and make my way down to my own room and open the closet, and select an outfit to my taste. Dark purple shirt and tight black pants, then I walk back down the hallway to the sitting room and recline back on a gray couch. In the sitting room, a whole wall is made entirely of glass. So I can easily see the RC from here. I look at the door and notice security guards are posted and on guard, wouldn't want a kid to escape. I jump when I hear a knock at our door. The security guards jump to attention

"Cool it" I say to one of the security guards "I'll handle it"

I open the door slightly and peak around it, than I see him. Sparrow Odair.

"Hey" he said "I didn't wake you did I?"

"No of course not, after a night like tonight I doubt I'll get any Sleep" I say

"Oh rough night huh?"

I shrug slightly, than open the door all the way

"Wanna come in?" I ask

"Sure" he said, then he walked through the door and I led him to the sitting room.

We sit there for a bit, in silence. Staring out the glass window at the marvelous city below, the lights from the skyscrapers are blinking and flashing.

"Beautiful night" I murmur

In response he nods, he's just staring out the window. He almost looks mesmerized.

"Your place is better than mine" He complains "Guess they like you better huh, given your mom is Katniss Everdeen"

I glare at him for a moment. Not sure if that was an insult.

"Yea and your mom is Annie Odair!"

He freezes, gripping the sides of the chair he's sitting on

"How did you know that?"

I look at him, my expression clearly reads, are you kidding me! But I doubt he's getting the message so I say it anyway

"Your last name is Odair, you look like Annie, Any when my mom saw you. She knew you were Finnicks son. I bet my mom didn't even know you were alive! Why were you in district twelve anyway?"

His expression went dark. He was clearly aggravated that I had mentioned his father

"I was escaping my mother for a while" He said "you of all people should know she's slightly crazy! And my dad, well I'm just guessing she got worse after he died in action during the rebellion. But as her son the RC invited me to be a mentor, of course I didn't turn it down. I didn't want to. I wanted to avenge my father's death!"

I look at him. That explains a lot on my end, I know what it's like to have a slightly crazy parent. During the rebellion my father was indeed tortured to madness. Infected by Tracker Jacker venom, it's ruined his memories with my mother and anything else. Turned them into nightmares, he's gotten over it mostly. But at night I still hear him jolt awake screaming. And during the day he will stop and cover his ears, and just cry.

"I'm so sorry Sparrow" I choke out

Honestly I feel bad for him, almost as much as I do for Aggy and Amicus. He just looks over at me for a response, but now I see a single silver tear rolling down his cheek.

"I never wanted to come here, honestly I would be totally happy back in district twelve gritting my teeth and watch these innocent children pay more. When they've already had to watch their parents die."

Sparrow obviously didn't like what I had said, I could tell by the way he tensed up and glared out the window.

"Well" he growled "You and me have a very different opinion"

I nod, I guess my opinion is what it is because I wasn't really affected by the rebellion. Sure it left me with a somewhat out of it father, but nothing as bad as what it did so Sparrow. My mother voted for this to happen. She did it because the Capitol killed her sister Primrose, and after all my mother had done to protect her little sister. It was like a slap in the face.

"Yea" I say "I guess we do"

After this we just sit in silence, looking at the stars and the buildings. Until neither of us could keep our eyes open any longer. The last thing I remember is glancing over at him. Then my eyes shut and I fell asleep.

Chapter 6

When I open my eyes, it's because I hear knocking on the door. I look over at the chair where Sparrow sat last night and he's gone. So I get up and open the door. A crew of very stylish men and women come in. Apparently these will be Aggy and Amicus's stylists and prep team, I allow them to go into the kids rooms to work their magic. Then I go into my own room and unbraid my hair, since I slept in the braid it's given my hair a slight wave. I decide not to brush it, so I just clean my teeth and remove the makeup from my face. Then I walk to the dining room and enjoy a lavish breakfast, A dozen different types of sausage. A mound of eggs so high the mountains around home would be jealous. Toast on 30 different types of bread and 50 different types of jam. And a lavish selection of milk orange juice and other colored drinks. I sit and wait, when Aggy walks out, her hair has been restored to its original color, a warm chocolate brown, and styled in ringlet curls. She wore a peach colored dress with elaborate rose designs on the skirt and sleeves. The sleeves v down on her wrists, she had on a quaint gold ring and a lovely rose necklace. The dress was long and covered her shoes, but when she pulled up her skirt they were golden flats.

"You look amazing" I said in awe.

Aggy giggled and looked down at her dress

"Really? I think I look ridiculous!"

I smile. I wonder if that's how my mother felt. I feel so bad now, Aggy standing there in her dress. She's only around thirteen. Didn't even get a chance in life.

"No you look gorgeous" I murmur

"Too bad I'll be dead soon" she said

That sentence hits me hard, like all the oxygen has been knocked from my lungs. This innocent thirteen year old has is already accepting the fact that she's going to die. I bet she doesn't even have a family to wish a farewell, I bet when this is over, if she wins. She will sit alone in a house that's been built for the victor, there's one in each district. So she can pick which district she'd like to live in. I want her to survive! I don't want this girl to die. And I want her to know that. I reach forward and grip her shoulders hard

"Aggy, you can't give up so early in the game. Do you hear me? You have a chance here! A higher chance then even Amicus does. I have a good feeling about you, and I am not about to hear you talk like that! Understand?"

She quickly nods, obviously shocked by my intensity

"Good" I say

Then I pull her forward and hug her. I can tell her muscles are relaxing, and she actually hugs me back. We break apart when Amicus walks into the room. He also looks dashing, black hair and no eye makeup like before. He's in a light blue button up shirt and khaki's, a very subtle look. For a giant like him, he's well over six foot. He has no muscle but very long legs. You would think the boy's on stilts

"Very nice" I say.

"Thank you" He said politely "This is all very odd to me"

"I bet it is" I say, looking at him intently

I can tell he's uncomfortable, he keeps on fingering his shirt like it's about to choke him. And he refuses to look at me. Deep in my gut I can feel that such a gentle giant like him wouldn't make it ten minutes in the Hunger Games. Sure I've never been in them, but I've heard enough of my mom's stories.

"Okay" I say "Go on and follow you're stylists out, I'll be in the audience watching your chariot rides. Remember smiles and hold your heads up, they'll love you!"

I leave them at the buffet table and go to my room. No need to dress up today, it's my tributes day to shine. Not mine. I just decide to leave my old clothes on, there not really dirty. But I do unbraid my hair and finger the long glossy waves that the braid has created. Then I turn on my heel and head back to the sitting room. Then I stare at the buffet table, debating on whether or not I should eat more. I'm not really hungry, so I decide against it and get on the elevator. I punch the number 8 I think that's the floor my mom said she was staying on. But when the door opens I'm not at her penthouses door, I'm facing a long dark hallway. Curiosity wins over and I walk out of elevator and sneak down the hallway, then I hear whispering coming from the wall. Really thin walls, I think. Then I press my ear up against the wall.

"What are we going to do about Everdeen's daughter?" A husky mans voice asked

"I don't know, she can be dangerous" a women's voice replied

"Extremely dangerous, and it's obvious she dislikes what were doing" said the man

"Well her mother was Katniss, the girl on fire. So we need to extinguish this, new flame" the women replied.

Then I realize it, the voice of the women Is that beautiful women who pulled the names at the reaping. "Extinguish the flames" I whisper to myself.

Then it hits me and I almost gasp, they want to kill me. Before I can think I dart down the hallway back to the elevator. Then I remember the number of the floor my mother's on. I hit the number 5 and shoot down to my mother's penthouse. Then I bang on the door and my mother opens.

"Aspen! What are you doing here?" she asked "Aren't you supposed to be at the opening ceremony's?"

Without answering I push past her and walk in.

"They are going to kill me" I say, fear in my eyes

"Who's going to kill you sweetie?" my mother asked.

"The leaders, this man and that women who drew names at the reaping! I went to floor 8 looking for you and I overheard them. They said they were going to extinguish this new flame!"

I can tell my mother knows the urgency of this now, he face pales and she looks over at my father

"Oh no they don't, were supposed to be safe! 16 years ago I ended this and it's not about to come up again" she said pulling me in for a hug

I know this is big, I've never heard my mother sound like this before. It scares me. I'm not ready for what's going to happen next. Now all my hatred and uncertainty about this has extended, safe. I'm supposed to be safe, now I know what the capitol kids feel. Fear.

Chapter 7

Over that next few minutes my mother drilled me on all the things I needed to know about the RC. Every safe haven I would need to rest in, every precaution I needed to take. It was a lot to take in and almost impossible to listen to, but I knew that the information she was giving me was life or death.

"Ok, you need to get down to the audience now. We all do, if you don't show then they will suspect that you know and are avoiding them. And if that happens." She just sighed

"Got It mom" I said.

In silence I walked to the elevator and pressed the number one. Then I shot down to the grandstand area and sat down. Let's just say smiling and waving to the people isn't exactly a mission to mars. But when you know that some of them are plotting your death, it seems like it. The anthem blared loudly and all of the people stood, in honor of the anthem. I didn't like how long it was, I felt like I was in perfect shooting range for any assassins the RC could have hired. I sigh in relief when we sit and the first chariot makes its way out, along the each side of the chariot is a banner with the name of the mentors. My floor is number 10 so according to floor numbers is the orders the chariots will emerge. Floor one comes out, two larger kids a boy and a girl are dressed in some sort of armor. They make me worry, these tributes look like they could handle weapons. There big enough, but they've been living in a prison cell there whole life almost! How could they train? The next few tributes aren't impressive. Most of these kids are extremely ugly alone, so I doubt anyone's really paying attention. Sparrows kids emerge. A little thin girl with a mane of red hair and a muscular boy, the girl is in a light yellow dress. And the boy is in some brown suit with a tie. Odd outfits if you ask me. My mothers and fathers children emerge as well, the two girls are tall, actually there beautiful. And the two boys are just wimpy like sticks. There's one more chariot, then Aggy and Amicus emerge. They are the tributes that the crowd actually notices, Aggy is waving and smiling it looks as if she's done this thousands of times. Amicus is just waving and smiling as well, there's something about him that makes him seem humble. He and Aggy are not like the other tributes, who were all trying to get attention. No there both just humbly waving, and this seems to strike the right chord with the crowd. The last two chariots roll out, and they all circle and let the audience get one last look. In the previous Hunger Games the president would emerge and give a short speech, but this time she doesn't make an appearance. So the chariots round and enter the training center. I take a deep breath and stand, then make my way through the crowd to the door that leads to where Aggy and Amicus are.

"You guys were spectacular!" I say, trying to keep my voice down as much as possible

"Thank you Aspen" Amicus said, a soft smile spread across his face

"You really think so?" Aggy said, than her next sentence was a whisper "The kids from floor one are huge. I don't think many of us would stand a chance against them"

I sigh and take a glance at the kids from 1, who are now getting off their chariot and glaring at Aggy and Amicus.

"I know they are, but you're small. And I bet your fast, am I right?"

"Yeah, I'm a fast runner. The few times we've been allowed outside I race with the other kids, some of them are here right now. I almost always win, I also taught myself to climb trees, I can even climb the flimsy ones in the courtyard" she said with a smile

"Good" I say "Then this should be a breeze"

Aggy smiled, than I turned and looked at Amicus

"I'll discuss with you back on our floor, come on Amicus" I say

Then in silence I lead the two slightly shaken tributes and load on the elevator. The tributes from my moms floor and 6 are already on the elevator were on, and worst of all there glaring at Aggy and Amicus. When the kids get off Aggy lets out a sigh of relief

"What was there problem?" She asked as the elevator doors opened

"Well they appeared to be mad at us Agrippina" Amicus said

"Really, you don't say" Aggy said, rolling her eyes "But why would they be mad?"

"Sponsors" I said "The better you do in the beginning the more Sponsors you get, and the more sponsors the more gifts you get in the arena. Sponsors can save your lives" I say.

"Oh, okay. That makes sense Aspen" Aggy said. "Oh look Lunch!" she finished in delight.

Lunch, finally I was starving. I walked over to Aggy and took my seat next to her, Lunch consisted of fish baked in a creamy sauce, Purple melon and stuffed potatoes. And for desert was an elaborate cake with roses so detailed I could have sworn my father designed it. Once again Aggy and Amicus stuffed their mouths with the delicious food. I would have eaten more, if I wasn't fearing my life.

"Ok so today your training begins, after lunch I want you to go and change into the outfits on your beds. Those outfits will be what you wear to the training center today. Now what are you each good at" I ask, and take a bite of fish

"I'm not really good at anything" Amicus managed to mumble, his mouth stuffed

"Oh come on Amicus, my father didn't think he was good at anything when he was in the games. But he won it! So what do you do at your um, your home?"

"Sit in my cell and read" Amicus said "And unless you can read someone to death I have no skill"

I sit back and frown at the table.

"Aggy said you have spare time outside, what do you do then?" I ask

"Well, I tell stories to the younger children, and I will occasionally participate in races" he said. "But Agrippina usually beats me. For a small person she's fast"

"You're excellent at sword play Amicus!" Aggy piped in "I've seen you with sticks and such, stabbing trees and slicing flowers"

I smiled and looked over at Amicus

"Is this true?"

Amicus just shrugged and stared at the table for a moment

"I really wouldn't call it sword play Agrippina, it's just for fun."

"But it's a skill you have" I say "I suggest you use it. At the training center I want you to sharpen up those skills, but don't show off. Ok?"

"Ok" he nodded

I smile again and look over at Aggy.

"What about you Aggy? You said you could run and climb trees, but can you handle a weapon at all?"

Aggy slowly shook her head, but then Amicus looked at her

"Oh and you throwing a pocket knife and getting a clean cut in a tree from 20 yards away is nothing" he said

I nod approvingly

"That is a skill Aggy, don't underestimate yourself. Ok?"

"Ok" she murmured

"Now, for you I don't want you to show off your skills. Try to look almost weak and helpless, that should keep the others off you for a while. And if you have to emphasize, just cry if you fall or something. It'll label yourself as a weakling to your more fierce adversaries"

"Ok thanks" she said

"So, you don't want to label me as weak Aspen?" Amicus asked

"At your height, no one would believe you to be weak for a second, so your tactic needs to be a scary vicious tribute. I want you to show off. Even build some muscle and lift weights. I know it wouldn't hurt"

"Ok Aspen" he said

I glance over at the clock

"Ok you two it's almost time to go, go change and when you get back let me know how it went"

They both nod, than walk to their rooms and change into their training outfits. Then security guards escort them gymnasium. I let out a sigh and walk back to the sitting room and lean back on the couch. Then I heard loud banging on my door

Chapter 8

I jump, I know the security guards won't keep out the intruders. And I hear some man yelling at the front door. Quickly I get up and walk over to the glass wall, to my surprise there's a small door on the wall. I quietly open it and look down. I'm about a hundred feet up, one wrong move and it's a long plummet to the ground below. I take a deep breath and slip out the door and onto the small ledge outside. I lean back slightly and feel a zap. Great an electric field, I think. I look down and think If only I could get to Sparrows room, but he's on floor 3 and here I am 5 floors above his. Then I notice something, on the solid gray part of the wall there's a parachute. I slowly start inching my way to it, thinking this is my lifesaver! I just reach the parachute, out of sight from the glass, when I hear people burst onto my floor. There's a bunch of banging and yelling, I can only assume there looking for me. Next to the parachute is a box with numbers, I know this is the electric field control. And I know the code to shut it off to! I carefully flip open the small box and enter the code. 89667. These were the numbers my mom told me I needed to remember, to my relief I hear a zap and I know I entered the right code. Now one obstacle remains, how am I going to get the parachute on? To do such a thing I'd need two hands. But at the moment both hands are clutching to the wall, and I can't balance well enough to hold me to the wall and put on the parachute.

"Think Aspen think!" I tell myself

Then it hits me, slowly I put my head up against the wall. Then I let go with my hands and grab the pack and strap it to myself. Now I think, now you need to jump! I lean back and start to fall. The wind rips through my hair and I start counting the floors. 1. . . 2. . . 3 . . . 4 . . . I pull the string and release my parachute. Then I land on a small ledge right outside of Sparrows small window. , I bump into it and hit my head. Black dots dance before my eyes, I see the window open and I feel a hand pulling my arm.

Then it all goes dark

Chapter 9

When I open my eyes I'm in a dark room, and there's a bandage on my head. Panic courses through me and I try to sit up, but when I do dizziness overcomes me and I'm forced to lie back down

"Whoa hold it Aspen" I hear a voice say

I would panic but I know that voice, and when I open my eyes again I see Sparrow looking down at me.

"What happened?" I ask groggily

"You glided down to my window on a parachute, than you're moment of awesomeness ended when you hit your head on the wall and passed out." He said with a smile

"Have they found me?" I ask

"No, I hid you. Some angry looking officials tried busting down my door a few days ago, said they were looking for you."

"A few days ago? How long have I been out? What happened to Aggy and Amicus?" I ask, more panic starting to rise up in me

"You've been out 6 days Aspen, the Games have already started. They announced your disappearance and had you're mom take over getting sponsors for your tributes." Sparrow said with a sigh

I lean back down, Aggy and Amicus are already in the games? No I wasn't even there to say goodbye to them. Anger starts welling up in me, this is unfair what the RC has done.

"And" Sparrow added "Amicus died in the bloodbath"

The news hits me hard, I feel like I've just been punched in the gut. Amicus the gentle giant is already dead.

"When did the games start?" I ask

"This morning" he said in reply "It's past dinner now"

I nod my head and look at the sheets

"Thanks for hiding me Sparrow" I say

"Anytime."

"Are you're tributes dead?" I ask

"The boy River is dead" he replied

I nod, I know he doesn't feel bad. But I feel awful, I wonder how Aggy is doing. Something deep inside me wants her to win, I have to get over this. I have to convince them I'm not a threat. And I think I know exactly how.

"Sparrow"

"Yeah Aspen?"

"I'm going to need your help"

"Ok, why?"

"I need to convince them I'm not a threat, or defeat them. They can pick"

I can see the look in his eyes, and it's obvious that he's in. I swing my legs over the side of the bed and slowly wobbly stand to my feet.

"There's a closet with a bunch of wigs in it, if you need a disguise" Sparrow said

"That's ingenious, show me!"

We walk up some stairs and come in through a hole in the floor. I wonder if Sparrow had discovered it just to hide me. Then he leads me up to a set of large oak doors with all sorts of designs carved into the wood. Then with one mighty tug he opened the closet door. Inside were a bunch of wigs, sections with natural hair colors and crazy colors, florescent pinks blues and yellows. There was also a row of markers that you could use to color you're eyebrows to match the wig you selected.

"Wow Sparrow, this is amazing" I said, looking at a pale blonde curly wig.

"I know, I found this place on my own. I haven't used any of course. But if you need a disguise you should definitely come here

"From the Capitol days no doubt" I say, my mother had told me about how the people from the capitol would wear wigs.

"Yea that's what I thought too!" Sparrow said, smiling at me

I can't help but think how handsome Sparrow is, he has red hair that falls in his face and amazing green eyes, his smile could light up a room!

"Well are you just going to stand there, or are you actually going to make yourself useful and help me pick out a wig?" I ask

He rolls his eyes and walks over to me, for the next hour we search everywhere. Some times to goof off we'll try on the scariest wigs we can find. I picked out a black and white polka dotted wig and tried it on, I looked like a cow! Sparrow put on a bright pink wig and stared in the mirror, then frowned. Let's just say pink isn't his color. But finally I come across the most beautiful hair color I've ever seen. A warm chestnut brown with wonderful reddish brown highlights throughout the wig, I tried it on and smiled. It suited me so well, I quickly picked out a chestnut colored marker and sketched over my eyebrows. I seriously hope this stuff isn't permanent. Then I showed Sparrow

"Wow" you look amazing

I smile and look in the mirror again. The wig had side swooped bangss and it was long and wavy, basically like my normal hair just a different color.

"Now I need makeup and new clothes"

"I can help you with that too!" sparrow said with a smile

He grabbed my hand and pulled me across the room again and opened another set of doors, than he looked down at his hand and blushed.

"Oh sorry" he said, letting go of my hand

I sigh and go into the closet, again there's a mass selection. Dozens of dressed, made of at least a hundred different fabrics. But I wasn't trying to dress up, so I walked over to a section and selected a pair of pants that were tight around my ankles, the fabric was denim and it was obviously something old fashioned. Then I pulled on a simple blue top and a warm black jacket. I turned to Sparrow and smiled

"Good?" I asked

"Perfect" he said

Now the only thing I needed was makeup, fortunately Sparrow didn't have to guide me this time. On our way to the closet I spotted a vanity adorned with the stuff, tubs of powder and selections of eye shadow colors. I walk over to the vanity and get to work, dabbing creams and powders on my face, highlighting my face with warm smoky shades. After about twenty minutes of this I'm finished. I walk back over to him and smile

"Wow" he says "You look. Different

"Well that's the point, isn't it?"

"Yeah" he says

"We need to find my mom, let her know I'm alive. She's probably worried, and I want to watch the games."

Sparrow just nods, then turns on his heel and walks out of the room. Honestly I wonder how my mother is doing, given I've been out for a while. Right now I have to put those thoughts behind me, I follow him.

Chapter 10

Outside it's freezing, Sparrow grabs my hand. I look at him confused

"Just play along" He whispers

I nod and follow him. Honestly I don't mind holding his hand. It gives me a sense of security, one that I haven't felt in a while. We make our way through the bustling streets, on giant screens the games are playing out. And of course I get the luxury of walking out just to see a tribute die. No one gives me second looks, I look like a normal girl walking through the city with her boyfriend. Sparrow stops and looks at me

"Okay Aspen here's how were playing this, you're name is Ivory Johnson and you are my girlfriend. Don't talk until we get to you're mother. She has something for you"

I nod and he smiles then continues walking through the street. We walk for what seems like hours and then we get to the sponsor sign up tables. My mom is sitting there Rain on her lap and a distressed look on her face. The yelling and the crowd didn't help much either. Sparrow pushed his way through and we got to my mother.

"Hello Mrs Everdeen" He said in a suddenly formal tone

My mom looked up from the paper she was signing and sighed, then he eyes widened when she saw me. Disguise or not I'm pretty sure she recognized me.

"Hello Sparrow, what brings you here?"

"I have an important matter to discuss with you" He said quickly and sternly.

"Certainly" she replied. Then she stood and nodded at my Father.

"Peeta will you take care of things ,since both of your tributes are dead?"

My father nodded and took a seat, then gave an amazing smile and started signing up the sponsers.

My mother started walking and Sparrow and I followed. We twisted through the street, than went up a dark alley and into a private room. A man in a wheel chair and glasses sat there typing away on a computer.

"Beetee, I'm here is the bow ready?"

The man, Beetee as my mom called him looked up from the computer

"The new one? Ah yes that one. Yes Katniss it's ready"

The man rolled his wheelchair to keypad and entered a code, a pair of doors swung open and there on display was the most beautiful hunter green bow I'd ever seen. My mother took it off its display and handed it to me.

"There you go my dear, this is based off of the bow I used in the rebellion"

I stared at the bow in her hands, this thing was based off of my mothers? I didn't think I deserved it, but here it was.

"Thank you" I said in awe

"Nice bow" a voice said from the darkness "It suits you"

I Jumped, grabbed and loaded my bow with an arrow from the quiver on display.

"Who's there?" I said shakily."

A man stepped from the darkness. He looked like my mother, dark hair, gray eyes, and olive skin. My mother gasped.

"Gale?"

The man smiled and walked closer

"Hey Catnip, long time no see"

Chapter 11

I stared at the man, I had never seen him before. Mom never even mentioned his name. But what surprised me more was when my mom ran to him and hugged him.

"Gale, thank goodness, I heard word last month that you were sick!" She said

"I was, but thanks to you're mother I'm okay."

I was still staring at the man. It didn't make sense, how did my mother know him? I cleared my throat

"Excuse me, but who are you?" My mother released the man and turned to me. The man just tilted his head, a quizzical look n his face

"I'm Gale Hawthorne, you're mother and I used to be friends."

"Used to?" I replied almost mystified

"Yes, there were some.. Problems that separated us."

My mother just looked at the floor, and I automatically remembered. Gale her best friend who fought with her in the rebellion, the man who loved her. But Peeta loved my mother and my mother loved him, so they got married. At least, that's how my father always told the story. But maybe, just maybe there was something going on here that I never knew about.

"Oh." I say, still staring at him "No offense, but what are you doing here?"

The man, Gale smiled and pulled a slip of paper from his pocket

"Your Father contacted me and told me about the trouble your in Aspen, and I figured out who wants to kill you. And it's not the president."

"Its not?" I ask "Then who is it?"

"And underground group of assassins, they made a vow to prevent another rebellion. And you dear have gotten on there bad side"

I glare at him, then sigh and look at Sparrow  
"Well then Sparrow, Wanna help me take down a group of assassins?" I asked

Sparrow just grinned and grabbed my hand again

"Count me in" He replied.

My mom looked at my confusedly and I just shrugged. Then Gale smiled

"Beetee" He said "I need you to get me access to all the security cameras in the city"

Beetee nodded and started typing on his computer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 12

After a few minutes Betee had all of RC's security camera's accessed on his computer, but there was one that wouldn't come up. Apparently it was an underground one in the sewer system.

"They have security camera's in sewer systems?" I asked looking over Betee's shoulder

"Yeah." He replied "Just in case there is some sort of uprising of illegal group meeting in one. But for some reason this one won't come up, it must be hijacked, or not working properly."

"Then that's where the underground group is meeting." Gale said triumphantly "Which sewer system is that?"

"Whoa hold on Gale, we can't jump to conclusions. The system could just be down at the moment."

"Well that's what Gales good at." Mom chimed in "Jumping in at any moment."

Gale smiled, I figured that something else went on between them at one time

"So should we go check it out?" Sparrow asked, staring at the computer screen

"Yeah, It's the sewer tunnel under east 106th street. There should be an entrance right here" Beete said, pointing at a spot on the computer screen.

"Ok, well let's go." My mother said

"No" I said shaking my head "I'm going alone, you all stay here."

"Not s chance Aspen." Sparrow said squeezing my hand "I'm coming with you."

I sighed and looked at everyone, then at the bow in my hand. He was right, what if something went wrong?

"Ok, but mom, your staying here."

"Fine." Mother said with a sigh "You take care of her Sparrow."

Sparrow smiled and we left the room and out onto the cold street.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: hey guys, here's my first authors note. here's where some violence kicks in, just warning everyone:**

****Chapter 13:

Sparrow and I walked briskly to East 106th street, it was completely empty and a circular drain was removed opening up to a ladder that plunged into the darkness. Suddenly nervousness and fear swept through my body, I was standing here about to go into utter darkness with nothing but a disguise, a loaded bow, and Sparrow. Was that enough? Sparrow didn't look like he was ready to go down, but neither was I.

"You got my back?" He asked, looking at me with his piercing green eyes

"I think you should have my back in this case." I said with a nervous smile

"Right." He said "Ladies first?"

"Oh what a gentlemen." I said sarcastically, then I started to climb down the ladder, bow and quiver slung securely over my back.

The smell was something I wasn't prepared for, I wasn't sure how any sane person could handle meeting down here. But the place was fully lit and as I got closer I heard the sound of hushed voices.

"Stop." I whispered up to Sparrow. "I hear something."

Sparrow stopped and I looked down, this definitely was the place. The voices were recognizable, the women, the mans hoarse voice, but those voice were accompanied by others. Those two weren't the only ones involved.

"We need to find her." One voice hissed.

"You know what happened, she vanished. We can't do anything about it!" The womens voice chimed in.

"Well, she couldn't have vanished into thin air, it's not possible. She needs to be found and she needs to be killed!"

I almost fell off the ladder, I knew that these people had plans to kill me but still. The words made my blood go cold, my heart quicken. I looked up at Sparrow, he had a grim expression on his face and mouthed the words "Attack?" I knew what he was talking about, and he was right. We needed to do something. Slowly and carefully I climbed down the ladder, then hid among the shadows, Sparrow at my side. The room had about fifteen people all huddled around a flash light, the darkness gave Sparrow and I an advantage. I loaded my bow and aimed, then sent it flying into the back of one of the men's neck. He fell forward and his friends all screamed and stared in my direction.  
"Hi guys." I said calmly before sending an arrow into another persons skull.

"It's her!" The women from the reaping exclaimed. I quickly ended her life

One by one I picked them off until the last one stood, staring at me. He was a paunchy older man, even from a distance I could smell the reek of liquor.

"Hey sweetheart, thanks for killing my colleagues." The man said, He had gray eyes and gray hair.

The man was my neighbor and my parents mentor, Haymitch Abernathy.


End file.
